the_quietfandomcom-20200214-history
Pruritus Muko
Pruritus Muko Pruritus Muko was a Skaven who was born in the first age during the time of the blight. He was a core member of the Defiant Dawn and went on to discover the secrets of immortality. Life Pruritus Muko was a ratfolk who was born during the time of the blight. He lived in the swamplands in the south with most of the Skaven population. The blight was slow to reach them, due to the sparse population of the swamps. However, eventually the blight and it's servants did reach the south and decimated the population. Pruritus saw his family killed and turned to undead and he fled. Using his natural talents in illusions he escaped the grasp of the various undead that plagued the world, until he met Rickert who would soon become his friend and mentor. Driven by Rickert's rage and Pruritus' anguish, the two proved to be a terrible force upon the lords of the dead, both feeling they had little to lose. Eventually the pair would encounter Varolz and Estelle, and the defiant dawn was formed. The four of them brought a reckoning upon the dead and almost single handedly brought an end to the blight that had ravaged the world. Pruritus left the group when he began to research undeath, seeking to use necromancy for good. Rickert considered him to be an enemy to their cause and banished him from the heartlands, destined to wander his accursed path. The people of the world saw him as a traitor and hated him for it. However, Pruritus succeeded. He discovered the secret to lichdom and initiated the transformation into a powerful undead. He build his laboratory far in the north, in Windshear. He remained there, researching and growing more powerful, but not meddling with the rest of the world. He remained so long in seclusion that he forgot his name and most of the events of the first age. The locals began calling him "The Walker in the Waste" or simply "The Walker". It wasn't until the third age when Ickthon, Dalron, Zinaires and the nameless sought out his help that he took action in the events of the world. Using his powers of decay in conjunction with the staff of Yavanna and Ral Zarek's device he helped the group to defeat Urick at Blackdell peak. He continued on to participate in the War of Unity. After the war he was highly concerned with the spread of the quiet. He took on a Thri-Kreen apprentice. He trained his apprentice in all his arts of illusion, divination and necromancy and eventually even aided him in becoming a lich. His apprentice would go on the become the new Walker in the Waste. With the help of his apprentice and the Elan Syn, he discovered the Spire in it's infancy. Sensing the threat it posed he used all the arcane power he had accumulated to contain it. The effort proved too much, and he perished. But not before passing on the mantle of the waste to his apprentice and sharing his wisdom with Syn.